


Story Time

by OTPSterek4evernever (sterek4evernever)



Series: Prompt fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek4evernever/pseuds/OTPSterek4evernever
Summary: Prompts from thefakeredhead.com





	Story Time

Nothing could have prepared Stiles for what he saw one Tuesday afternoon when he entered the library in search of information for a report he had to do on Chemistry for Harris. He was focused on his phone after going through the librarian to find out where he could find the books he needed when he suddenly had to do a double-take.

There, sitting on an armchair looking completely comfortable with what was happening was Derek Hale, wearing his leather jacket and looking hotter than ever, reading to a bunch of six-year-olds. The children were sitting on a fluffy carpet, some in costume, listening to the story with rapt attention. 

Stiles quickly hid behind a bookcase and continued to stare dumbfoundedly as Derek kept on reading the story. He would do the voices of the characters in the story making some of the children laugh in delight. As he read, his smile only grew and grew. Derek was clearly having an amazing time.

He quietly backed away and went looking for his books. He did not want to interrupt Derek and ruin storytime for the kids. He stayed in the back of the library until he was sure Derek and the kids were gone and then approached the librarian to find out Derek’s reading schedule. Turns out Derek had been doing this for over a year, and suddenly it made sense that training was never scheduled for Tuesdays. 

Stiles had no idea what to do with this new information. Not that he had to do anything with it, really. It’s just that Derek has a great reading voice. And Stiles couldn't stop thinking if he could get away with sitting in on storytime with all the little six-year-olds, he would be there in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This could have a second chapter. Let me know what you think!  
> And thank you so much for reading!


End file.
